


Aestas Estas

by LeilaMary



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaMary/pseuds/LeilaMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От всепоглощающего голода к символам и уравнениям, выбитым на костях, я проследую за тобой сквозь историю, которую мы создали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aestas Estas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aestas Estas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858934) by [evanlinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanlinge/pseuds/evanlinge). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015  
> Беты: вредная_привычка., kira1312

Некоторые цифры, места, даты и воспоминания сокрыты в глазах и под самой их кожей. История, построенная на крови, алкоголе и ужасном жизненном выборе.  
— Я редко лгу о чем-то важном, — подлизывается Деймон, но, возможно, он имеет в виду _«о чем-то неважном»_.  
Мистик Фоллс, 1864 год, Деймон Сальваторе умирает в возрасте 24 лет точно в семистах сорока трех метрах от церкви, полной вампиров и невинных. Из убившего его оружия было совершено в точности восемь выстрелов. Джузеппе Сальваторе любил это ствол.

Самое первое воспоминание Деймона о нем — жара августовского лета, и как разбирают и чистят его умелые руки отца. Его мать тепло улыбается, и сочно-синее платье европейского покроя привлекает внимание к выпирающему животу, подчеркивая ее беременность. Французский — ее родной язык, и Деймон бегло говорит на нем уже к своему шестому дню рождения.  
Ему только исполняется семь, и все знакомые матери говорят о том, как красив ее сын и как сильно он на нее похож. Сходство и вправду поразительное.  
«Слишком уж поразительное», — думает Деймон, пока гроб Мэри Сальваторе опускают в землю и Джузеппе не может заставить себя взглянуть на старшего сына. Стефан тихо стоит подле няни и даже не плачет. Черты его лица повторяют черты Джузеппе.  
Деймон думает о любимом стволе отца и о том, что именно мать научила его стрелять. Он размышляет, кто научит Стефана: Джузеппе или он. Дома он не произносит и слова на французском и даже не плачет.

В 1864 восемь выстрелов сделаны из любимого ружья Джузеппе. Три для Стефана и пять для Деймона. Деймон никогда не рассказывал это Стефану. Деймон Сальваторе умирает, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус и осень, между ним и его младшим братом ровно одиннадцать дюймов.

Идет 1942 год, и Деймон подозревает, что его брат слишком пьян, чтобы идти прямо, будь он проклят, этот вампирский метаболизм.  
— …но ты никогда не любил отца, — говорит Стефан, слова невнятные и губы не слушаются. Лекси куда-то запропастилась, и Деймон умеет радоваться мелочам.  
— А потом ты его съел, — ровным голосом отвечает Деймон. Это не звучит осуждающе или как упрек, незаметно отмечает про себя Стефан.  
Деймон чувствует на языке дорогой сухой вермут и кровь и думает, что она могла принадлежать Стефану.

В 1977, где-то в пьянящем сочетании алкоголя, наркотиков и роскошной молодой крови, Деймон размышляет, что все еще, под самыми веками, чувствует пули и ощущает биение пульса Стефана.   
Деймон хочет…  
… Хочет…  
Идет 1977 год, и посреди эйфорического экстаза от наркотиков и подкрашенного алым абсента Деймон ощущает извращенное наслаждение от того, что соблазняет Лекси и оставляет ее на крыше на неумолимой нью-йоркской жаре. У вампиров не остается шрамов, но он может представить, как, должно быть, _жгло_ солнце.

Десятилетия спустя он почти наслаждается выражением удивления на ее лице, убивая ее.  
Иногда он хочет знать, что бы он сделал, если бы Стефан нашел его сам. Им было бы _весело_. И в 1977 году в Нью-Йорке Человечность совершенно неувлекательна для Деймона Сальваторе, пока не начинается отсчет тел.

Еще десятилетия спустя Деймон иногда теряет счет времени, он прижимает Стефана к крошащемуся камню где-то в бесконечных тоннелях под Мистик Фоллс.  
Его кольцо с лазуритом _неизвестно где_ , Стефан снова забрал его, и Деймон лениво думает, что, возможно, однажды весь этот город просто рухнет сам на себя: тоннели, и поместья, и школы, и ратуши, как расплата за все сверхъестественное.  
Его пальцы проходят сквозь ребра младшего брата, дальше, в самую грудную клетку, и Деймон позволяет себе ощутить извращенное возбуждение от того, как Стефан дрожит здесь, рядом с ним, сердце дико трепыхается в груди, бьется в пальцах Деймона. Без особых усилий Деймон сильнее вжимает его в стену, дыхание Стефана учащается, пока Деймон размышляет.  
Он хочет…  
Деймон мог бы…   
Что-то поистине порочное, или, может, возбуждающее есть в том, как Деймон осторожно касается истово колотящегося сердца Стефана, прежде чем отпустить его. Стефан не уверен, какое из этих двух ощущений вернее, когда Деймон прикладывает вторую руку к его вздымающейся груди, и от прикосновения ладони покалывает кожу и сводит мышцы.  
Едва ощутимая дрожь пробегает по плечам Стефана, когда Деймон отпускает его и обнажает зубы в жесткой полудикой усмешке.  
Стефан бы…

Деймон Сальваторе говорит на аристократическом французском, и Стефан не может вспомнить, где он этому научился. Глаза Деймона слишком сочно-синие в мерцающем полумраке их гостиной, и Стефан хочет…  
Губы Деймона алеют в полутьме, и Стефан думает, что есть что-то слегка ироничное в том, что Деймон родился летом.


End file.
